


and that night, you dream of stars

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2010 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2010 Halloween treat for <a href="http://ribby.livejournal.com/"><b>ribby</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	and that night, you dream of stars

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 Halloween treat for [**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/).

it was brief, nearly chaste  
but it set your world in motion  
lit dim recesses you'd long forgotten  
kindled a need lain dormant for years

one quick, almost friendly kiss  
and he's imprinted himself on you  
his scent, his taste, his heat  
the limitless depths of his eyes

you go to sleep and you can still feel him  
still hear the sigh that passed his lips  
still sense his fingers on your skin

and that night, you dream of stars  
stretching above you, lifting you  
carrying your thoughts  
connecting you in their soft, radiant light  
reflecting your new found love


End file.
